Lost Highway
by Highwayman Myth
Summary: The first PotM reboot. Myth was a highwayman who had a robbery gone wrong. Now he's one of the many involved with Soul Edge. Chapter 9 is finally UP!
1. A FORCE to be reckoned with!

**Author's Note: **Hi y'all, its Highwayman Myth. As I said, I was going to reboot Pirate of the Meditteranean. Well, I decided to leave the old fic up for all to enjoy. Its just going to be discontinued. I'm not sure if any of the authors I worked with in the past are going to co-op with me, so don't have your hopes up for co-ops. Before I wrote PotM, I was going to make Myth a highwayman. But pirates were still popular by the public at the time and I wanted readers. I figured since I was going to reboot the whole story anyway, I might as well do it how it was originally intended. I hope y'all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur, that'd be Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

"I was a highwayman. Along the coach roads I did ride  
With sword and pistol by my side  
Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade  
Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade  
The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five  
But I am still alive."

-Willie Nelson, the song Highwayman

* * *

It was just another day traveling along the highway for me. I am a highwayman, one whom robs the weary travelers of the highway. I was a wanted man not even from this country. Thanks to a mistake I made back in Syracuse, I was run out of Sicily by the mafia. They could've just killed me, but they gave me the choice of leaving. _How was I supposed to know that guy I got into a fight with was the don of the local mafia's son? _The fight ended with me stabbing the guy. All I know is that the don was about to whack the boy himself anyway. Something about a plot to overthrow him as don. They didn't tell me too much because it wasn't my business. But they had to do something about me or else the don would lose respect.

After I left Sicily, there was nothing. I received nothing but disrespect from the Italians due to Sicily being Italy's "rural backwater" of an island. I wandered around and eventually became a highwayman just to be able to eat. It wasn't the best choice, but honest work was hard to come by as well. I eventually had enough money to buy decent weaponry for my occupation. My weapons of choice were a long sword and a rarity, a pistol sword. The latter was favored by a few pirates, but not popular by others. I named the long sword Fortune and the pistol sword Fame, the two things that bandits and pirates desire more than gold itself. The irony is that I didn't desire the latter, though I had a little bit of it.

I eventually gained some undesired fame, but not much. Since I mainly operated at night, they would say I was a phantom. But they didn't want me to be feared too much. My wanted posters said Myth since they didn't know my real name and they only had a drawing of various descriptions by my victims. Since they didn't match my face too much, no one really recognized me from them. That was lucky for me because I had less of a chance of getting caught by the authorities.

As I said earlier, it was just another day on the highway. My attire consisted of a gray shirt, black duelist gloves with silver trim, a red sash, breeches of brown doe skin, and black boots that were up to the thigh. I was also wearing a dark cloak to conceal my identity. But that was the night _he_ showed up. He didn't seem to be from around the country I was in, and I had a bad feeling about this. It could've been his black attire that was a little strange. But I went to rob him anyway. I went up to him and pointed the pistol part of Fame at him. He laughed after I told him to hand me his valuables.

"This will be a waste of time," he said while taking a metal cylinder the size of a sword hilt from his belt.

Then a blaze of red light came from it the length of a sword blade. This was a little terrifying, because this was unnatural. He held it in a blade down-like stance. Then he tried to strike me with it. Out of instinct, I blocked with my swords. I didn't know what would happen. I felt some relief when my metal swords managed to stop his attack. _Its no different from a normal sword._ It gave me a little confidence about this fight. I then tried a vertical strike with Fortune and then followed with a thrust from Fame. He managed to block both attacks. Gave me a little too much confidence. He then ducked and did something I don't really remember.

All I remembered was an impact blasting me into the air. After I fell and got up, he levitated. It caused me to ask myself if he was even human. He then shot out lightning. It struck me and I fell back. I didn't know what to do. This was an opponent that I never faced anything like before. He was not of this world, or even this galaxy for all I knew. All I knew at the moment was that I had to do something or I was dead.

I fired at him with Fame, but he was able to deflect the shot with his strange weapon. He then levitated again. No way was I about to give him the chance to do that again. I fired Fame again and managed to hit him this time. He fell from the sky and I charged at him, knowing that it was kill or be killed.

He blocked my attacks and did something with his hand that "forced" me away from him. He then did something else that caused something like a shockwave along the ground. After being struck by that, I knew that there was no way that I could win this fight. The highwayman Myth had lost this fight before it even began.

I fired a few shots before fleeing into the woods. I was hoping that the trees would give me cover. All I remember was not looking back. I don't know how I was able to survive any of that. But after I was sure that I lost him, I started to rest. I didn't know what to do. _Is God finally punishing me for my misdeeds?_ There was not way to be sure. But I did know this, my days of being a highwayman were numbered.

All I could do was rest by a tree and wait until the morning. No way was I going by highway with that guy around. And it was too dark for me to see. All I could do was sleep next to a tree and regain some of my strength. I had managed to find enough fallen sticks to make a fire to scare away the wild animals. I used my cloak for a blanket and slept until dawn.

The following day I woke up and saw where I was more clearly. It was a nice peaceful area that almost made me forget the night before. I tried to figure out where I was, but to no avail. All I knew was that I was somewhere in Greece and avoiding the Turks. I gave the Europeans enough problems and got bored those snobs. Turks were more fun to annoy anyway. Plus it was my own payback for all of the people the Barbary corsairs abducted. Anywho, I walked until I found an old road. There was a sign that read **Thesmophoros Imperial Garden**. I had heard of it before and knew that it would be the perfect place to hide from that stranger from the night before.

When I made my way there, I heard the sound of metal clashing. I knew there was a fight brewing, but knew that intervening could cost me what little bit of safety I had. Curiosity got the better of me and I investigated.

There was a young woman with blond hair and bluish eyes. Her attire was mainly blue, though the bottom of her outfit showed her legs fully despite her really long white boots. It seemed a little sexual, but that wasn't the point. She was facing a total for four opponents. Two of them were dressed as maids, though they were toting bladed weapons. The one had a death scythe while the other had twin daggers. There was also a guy with a wolf's head that I presumed was fake. He was wielding a big blade with an eye drawn on it. The fourth assailant seemed to be the leader. His attire was green and he looked like a noble. He had blond hair and reddish eyes. If I didn't know any better thanks to his complexion, I'd say he was a vampire.

I couldn't stand for anyone to be outmatched if I could help it. I drew my trusty pistol sword and aimed. I purposely missed the noble and got everyone's attention. It seemed like a big mistake, but I didn't care. I was a highwayman, death was most likely to find me sooner than my life-span anyway. Since I was practically cool at the moment, I figured I'd milk it a little.

"Step away from the lady or next time I won't miss!" I threatened.

"Who are you?" the noble asked.

"Master, that's the highwayman known as Myth!" the one with the wolf's head shouted.

That was when I realized who his servants were. I've heard of them before, they were a trio of bandits whom were as notorious as myself. Auguste the wolf, Marienbard of the death scythe, and daggers Jacqueline were labeled on their wanted posters. I heard that they went missing a month ago. Now I knew where they went.

"Oh really? You there, highwayman! How would you like the privilege of serving me?" the French bastard asked.

No way in hell was I going to serve under this guy. I have nothing personal against the French, but there was something about this guy that rubbed me the wrong way. So I answered by shooting him. But he somehow teleported behind me before the shot even hit. I could remember the fear I felt when he spoke.

"Pity, you would've made a fine pet for Amy" he said before thrusting.

I managed to turn around in time and block with Fortune before firing Fame again. At this range, I didn't miss. But it seemed like a big mistake. He started thrusting his rapier like a mad man. Even with two swords I couldn't keep up with him. Eventually he got one hit that became many. My shirt was tore up and I was bleeding. As I fell, I saw my life flashing before my eyes. There wasn't much too it though. I grew up in Sicily, got run out of there by the mafia, and then became a highwayman. There was nothing I did that was worth while, with the exception of trying to save that girl.

* * *

Will Myth live? Does the girl? Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I hope y'all liked it. In the reboot's original prototype, Myth was a pirate who became a mercenary and he still had Mitsurugi's style. The only difference was that he weilded the Two-Handed Sword. I then decided to change it to Cervantes' moveset and Myth did the long sword and pistol sword. The main focus of his wrath was Yoshimitsu instead of Cervantes as well. Myth was a part of Jack McNoil's crew and chased after Yoshimitsu for killing two of the crew during a robbery. But when I worked on the second chapter, I decided why not do the original intention from before I came up with the name "Pirate of the Meditteranean". So now Myth is a highwayman who got involved with Cassandra and Soul Edge by accident like originally intended.

The fight with The Apprentice a.k.a. Starkiller was something I planned for a later chapter of PotM and then a later of the prototype. I figured that it would be easier to just get that out of the way in the beginning. The deflection was inspired by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi deflecting the android's shots in the beginning of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Shooting him down with the pistol sword was something I actually did against a friend using Starkiller in an online match. Please don't complain about the pistol sword having multiple shots, it has that in game ya know. The title of this fic was named after an old Hank Williams Sr. song of the same name. Since Myth is a highwayman, it was fitting. The attire mentioned in this chapter was somewhat inspired by the poem by Alfred Noyes called "The Highwayman". Myth has cooler attire later in the story, so don't worry. Since SCIV's character creations is limited and missing items from the SC3 character creation, I couldn't do it fully. I miss the hat with the big feather.

Anywho, please review.


	2. A Fistful of Gold

Author's Note: Sorry for making y'all wait. I did it on purpose though. You see, I want to try to update Lost Highway and the other Pirate of the Mediterranean reboot Pirate's Creed bi-weekly. Its better because I pre-wrote chapter's for both and I can take more time on the following chapters. And this way you'll know when you'll possibly get updates. Anywho, I had complaints in the review's for the Previous Chapter about Cassandra not being herself. I had already wrote the second chapter before posting and should've done something in chapter one. like Raphael's servants, she was just watching what was going on in some confusion. But in this chapter, she's her spunky self. Anywho, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I ain't the owner of the Soul series, that's NamcoBandai Games.

**SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING:** Tobacco Smoke Increases The Risk Of Lung Cancer And Heart Disease, Even In Nonsmokers.

* * *

It turned out that the highwayman Myth survived to fight another day. I didn't know where I was when I woke up. It was in a bed though, just not in an inn like usual. The girl from earlier was there, sitting at the bedside. Before I could talk to her, I noticed someone else there as well. It was the most muscular man I had ever seen. He looked like something out of a Roman coliseum with his attire, but with the most unkempt hair I ever seen. And he was the one to speak.

"I see you're awake" he said with a hearty tone.

"Yeah, thanks" I replied trying to sit up.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" the blond girl said.

"Neither are half the things I do" I said managing not only to sit up, but get out of the bed as well.

With the covers off, I realized all I had on were my pants. I didn't care, so I started walking around. But the blond got in front of me before I got to the doorway. I was about to ignore her, but that muscular guy put his hand on my shoulder. That caused me to change my mind and I sat on the bed. The girl left and came back with bread. Since I was starving, I gladly accepted. Then she introduced herself to me.

"My name's Cassandra" she said.

"Mine's Nicholas, but everyone seems to know me as Myth" I replied after swallowing a piece of bread.

"And I'm Nathaniel, but you can call me Rock!" the big guy heartily said putting his hand out to shake it.

I was scared to take it. But out of courtesy, I took it. He had the strongest hand shake I ever witnessed. I was glad when it was over. It felt like my hand was squashed. I asked what happened, and they told me. After I passed out, Cassandra managed to hold her own. But they took something of hers before leaving. It was a shard of the cursed sword Soul Edge. I heard tails of it before, but never cared. I thought it was a myth, but look who's talking. Anywho, after they left, Rock appeared. I guessed that he heard my gunshots. He carried me to Cassandra's sister's house. When I asked where she was, Cassandra seemed a little hurt. But she told me something anyway.

"Sophitia isn't here anymore. She's away" she said.

I could tell that something was wrong. I decided that the best idea wasn't to intrude on her privacy. I then asked for my things. They didn't bring my weapons, but they brought my pouch. I was happy to find my pipe, I really needed a smoke. So I asked if it was alright if I smoked. Cassandra told me that there was no smoking allowed in her sister's home, so I had to go outside. I didn't care, so I went out barefoot. As I looked at the streets of Athens, it made me homesick of my sweet Syracuse due to similarities. The hustle and bustle was about the same.

After I was done, I saw a blond man come by. I naturally assumed that he was Sophitia's husband, so I said nothing. A few minutes after he walked in, I did the same. But there was a small argument between Cassandra and the man. So I decided not to even listen in to avoid getting involved. Rock on the other had was sitting in a chair at the table. I headed back to the room I was in and grabbed my things. This included fully dressing myself. As I came back down, I noticed that the attention was all on me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that? I let my sister-in-law bring you in here to heal and now you're leaving? You have no manners" the man said.

"Fine, here's some gold in thanks of all that" I said pulling a fistful out of my pocket.

The guy was eager to accept it, but Cassandra shot him a look that caused him not to. This made me wonder what this is all about. But it was answered when Cassandra spoke.

"Don't you dare think that you can just throw money and everything alright. I saved your life, you owe me and I'm not taking money as payment" she said.

"But I…"

"Don't bring up that stunt you pulled at the Thesmophoros Garden as something you did for me either. I didn't even need your help, you're the one who got involved on your own free will. And don't forget that you were the one defeated by that creep" she stated.

She had me there. It was none of my business, but I involved myself anyway. She didn't ask for my help and I did get my ass kicked by that French guy. It was the worst defeat of my life. Then again, I was still recovering from that stranger I failed to rob on the highway. But she didn't know that. I was lucky that I didn't end up serving the French guy like those three bandits did. But now I was in her debt and I couldn't just hand her a fistful of gold to get out of it.

"True, but I'm a criminal. I don't have to pay you back" I replied.

"Then you're not getting your swords back" she said.

She had me on that one. I wondered why they didn't give me everything back, she needed something to bargain with. Without those swords, I couldn't even rob a fly. _Not good. _She actually had me by the balls on this one. I had no choice.

"Fine, I'll do whatever" I said through my teeth.

"Repeat that, I couldn't here you" she teasingly said.

"I'll do what ever you say!" I replied.

"That's better" she cheerfully said.

I knew I was going to hate this. Then again, I was lucky that Rock didn't get involved either. Still, I was stuck doing what ever this girl wanted. It could've been worse. She could've just turned me over to the authorities. Then again, I didn't know if what she wanted of me was a worse fate either. That was when I decided to ask.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"I need you to travel with me all the way to Ostrheinsburg" she said.

I couldn't believe what she wanted. I heard of that place before, the independent knight Sir Stefan built it. But the Spanish Marquis Andre's forces took everything of value after they defeated Sir Stefan's forces. All of the women and children were even taken away as slaves. But I did hear that the Azure Knight took it over when he began his reign of terror. It was a cursed placed indeed. No way would any sane person dare go there. That made me question her sanity.

"Why there of all places, signora?" I asked.

"I have my reasons, that's all you need to know" she said like that matter was over.

I wasn't going to argue with her, it wasn't worth it. I already owed her my life after all. All I could do was go with her. But before anything else happened, I introduced myself to the blond man. His name was Rothion and he was in deed Sophitia's husband. When I learned of his occupation as a blacksmith, I had an idea. I asked him if I could purchase some armor for my chest region. It seemed like a good idea due to the result of my skirmish with that French guy. He argued until I showed him the same fistful of gold from earlier. He then asked to take my measurements. It took a few minutes, but he told me to meet him at his forge later.

After he left, I asked Cassandra if there were any tailors she knew off. She told me that she would take me to one, but asked why. I told her that if I was going to travel around with her, I better change my appearance a little. Especially since the authorities in Europe mainly went my the description of my attire since no one really saw my face. She agreed with me about the change of attire after I explained.

I looked at Rock, he had fallen asleep in the chair. Me and Cassandra agreed it was better to leave a note than to wake him up. The trip wasn't too long. I had to borrow one of Rothion's spare shirts before leaving the house due to the state of the one I was wearing. While we were out, we got me some new pants that were cloth and black, a green sash with a matching headband, and a pair of traveler's boots. I decided that I'd burn my old cloth's later, with the exception of my cloak just incase I'd need it in the future. Besides, boots that went that far up on a male are so last century.

We arrived at the forge where Rothion was just putting the finishing touches on the armor. As I looked into its silvery surface, I realized that something was missing. After I finally tried it on, I asked if I could look into his inventory of gauntlets. I searched until I found a silver pair there were essentially forearm armor with black fingerless gloves attached. Those and a metal armband on my left made it seem more complete. But there was still something missing. I had an idea and asked Cassandra to take me back to the tailor after I paid Rothion. She was curious, until I made the request to the tailor. I had a black vest made to go over the armor that complimented it. Cassandra agreed that it made it look better as well.

After the shopping was over, we went back to Rothion's house. Rock was a little upset that we left him behind, but understood. And this time I got to meet Cassandra's nephew Patroklos, who was ill. She told me that it was from exposure to that shard of Soul Edge that the French guy stole. I didn't believe her, but I didn't tell her that either. Not too long after meeting the little tyke, his father came home. We had dinner and agreed that me, her, and Rock would leave for Ostrheinsburg the morning after.

Cassandra and Rock went to sleep before I did. I was outside smoking when Rothion asked to have a word. I didn't mind, so I asked what he wanted. He then told me about his wife. Seven years ago, she was sent by the god of forge Hephaestus to destroy Edge. She had destroyed one half of the evil sword, but the Dread Pirate Cervantes nearly killed her over it. Luckily for her, a demon huntress from Japan stepped in and defeated Cervantes. He didn't know much else about it, except that some shards from the half she destroyed were embedded in her. According to her, the demon huntress had removed them before taking her back to Athens.

"…I think that's what caused the shard some customer gave me to effect our children" he finished.

"Children? I thought that Patroklos was you only child?" I said in shock.

"No, he has a twin sister named Pyrrha. She was abducted by a servant of the Azure Knight. They're using Pyrrha as a hostage to make Sophitia do their bidding" he said, nearly crying.

There are a few thing I'm against as a crook. Holding a child hostage is just as bad as rape in my book. I couldn't believe that anyone would go as far as making a mother do bad things through their child. I head tales of the Azure Knight Nightmare. One was that he could defeat whole armies by himself. _But why hold a child hostage to make their mother do their bidding if they're that strong? _It didn't make sense to me. One of the reasons I headed towards Greece was to get away from the things that were happening. Despite my believing that Soul Edge's power a myth, I knew better than to get involved. I heard many stories from many different taverns. _Now I am involved. _I didn't know if the stranger in black was involved either, but knowing my luck he might be. Then Rothion interrupted my thinking.

"I know you're a criminal and I know that you owe me nothing, but please watch over Cassandra during your journey with her and please try to save my loved ones" he pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do during the journey" I said after finishing my smoke.

I then turned in for the night. I never thought that I'd end up one of the many fools involved with Soul Edge or Ostrheinsburg, but I ended up one anyway. Who knew that trying to do one good deed that failed wouldn't go unpunished. I still knew this, my days as a highwayman were over. None of this is worth even a fistful of gold with a fist the size of Rock's.

"_At least I understand Cassandra's reasoning for going to that cursed place."__

* * *

_

Will Myth actually go through with Rothion's request? Is this chapter's title a pun on a legendary Spaghetti Western? Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Yes, this chapter's title was a pun on one of the Spaghetti Westerns of all time, A Fistful of Dollars. I love those films, that's what inspired Myth's creation back in Soulcalibur 3. This might as well be the last thing thatt conects Myth to Pirate of the Mediterranean. I know that a few people miss it. But a former friend requested that I take it down out of Author's Respect due to the fact it had some of her characters from an old co-op. But Pirate's Creed is basically the same story with a simular character. But it has more than a few different differences from the original. Please enjoy both.


	3. An Old Foe Returns?

**Author's Note:** Here we are people, the third chapter of Lost Highway. I know y'all have been waiting, but I think that updating bi-weekly is better than once a week. Besides, it make's the story better if you wait. I've deleted the Cassandra possibility because I know that her and Myth wouldn't work out. I think that those who criticized the original Pirate of the Mediterranean when it was young were right. You'll know who he's with in a later chapter. In this chapter, an old enemy from the original fic returns and terrorizes everyone. Ok, he's more of a pest. Anywho, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur, NamcoBandai Games is.

* * *

It has been a week since we started this journey. There had been no sign of either the French noble or the stranger in black. During the course of the journey thus far, Rock had been talking nonstop about his adoptive son. The kid was a native of the New World who had lost his parents in tribal warfare named Bangoo. I have nothing against adoption. Heck, my slightly older brother was adopted. Lets save that story for later though.

"Oh, how I'm so proud of my son!" Rock said for the fifteenth-million time.

"Rock, I'm not complaining. But is there anything else to your life than your son Bangoo?" I asked out of irritation.

"Hmm…" he was thinking to himself, scratching the top oh his rhino-themed helm.

Right there, Cassandra spotted a sign. It said that there was a town nearby. I was relieved because towns mean food. That, and there hadn't been too much action since the journey began. Giving up robbing people on the highway was aggravating. At least I had something to do then. But Cassandra made me give that up due to it being bad. The only thing I refused to give up doing was smoking, no matter how much she nagged.

The first thing we did when we got to town was check into an inn. The one complaint that Cassandra had was sleeping in the outdoors. Since Rock grew up in the New World, he liked it. Due to my career as a highwayman, there were plenty of times I had to sleep in neighboring woods to avoid authorities. Since I still had a lot of gold from my former occupation, I paid for our rooms. There were only two left, so me and Rock shared one out of courtesy.

While Cassandra was enjoying the fact she was sleeping in a bed tonight, I tried to get Rock to sneak of to the local tavern with me. He said the it was too early for him to go drinking, so I snuck off on my own. It had been a while since I last had a pint of ale. I drank it slowly to enjoy the taste and give the alcohol time to do its work. It would've been better if this annoying Spaniard didn't show up. He was wearing a hat similar to a captain. He also wore vest, gun belt, gloves, and boots that went up past his knees that were the same worn out black as his hat. On his vest were shoulder pads that looked a dark gold. He also had a purple cape. His shirt was yellow with white sleeves. His pants were an off white and he carried a rapier on his belt. But his attire didn't catch my attention. He had one of the ugliest faces I had seen in a long time. His mustache curled like he was someone important. And he had long hair too. But the most annoying part was his voice when he was speaking.

"Listen up! I am El Toro, one of the for generals of El Estrago! As many of you know, El Estrago are the greatest mercenaries from Spain! And I'm here to recruit new members to our cause, fight and earn a great deal of gold! Who's with me!?"

No one even heeded him. They just stuck to their drinks and various conversations. When he tried to repeat himself again, a random person in the tavern yelled for him to shut up already. El Toro had decided to be an asshole went up to the person and shot him. This caused for everyone to pay attention. When a barmaid went to help the victim, El Toro drew his rapier and pointed it to her neck.

"No one challenges El Estrago and gets away with it! He dared tell me to shut up, he dared tell the whole El Estrago to shut up because I'm one of the four generals! You help him, you challenge us as well woman!" he threatened.

As I may have mentioned earlier, I don't like it when innocent women are threatened. Wait, I didn't mention it? Well, I just mentioned it now. That's why I waked toward them and grabbed the woman by her shoulders lightly, signaling her to walk away. Then, I decided to be an asshole verbally to El Toro.

"Could you please excuse me, that man is injured and I'd like to take him to a doctor for medical attention," I kindly said.

He then pointed the rapier blade to my neck like he did the barmaid. And he repeated the same line he said to the woman. Men like him are too conceited for their own good. There was no way in hell that I was going to stand for this.

"Look pal, I don't care if you are a mercenary general. This man needs medical attention and you're stopping him from receiving any! Now, get out of my way or I'll shove that rapier up your ass," I threatened through my teeth.

That just caused him to laugh hysterically. This was pissing me off even more. He then called for his men. They were wearing long purple jackets. Instead of the traditional hats, they wore short black cloaks that hid their features. Each of them had bags that hung around their necks. They also carried bags on their belts, which I could tell was they carried their musket balls. Something about their appearance was familiar.

Before you knew it, I had at least ten muskets pointed at my face. I said nothing, just mockingly smirked. This seemed to get the grin he developed to go away. But something I didn't expect happen. One of the men looked at me for a few seconds before getting excited. I didn't know why until he spoke.

"General El Toro, this man…" he began.

"…Defied the El Estrago and now is going to die because of it!" El Toro finished for him. Or so he thought.

"Not just that. Remember when we were hired to protect that aristocrat a few months ago?" he asked his superior.

"Yeah, I didn't attend because I needed my beauty sleep… wait! Because their brilliant general wasn't there, a few of them died!" he said in shock.

"Yeah, they died because you were not there," the subordinate mockingly agreed. El Toro didn't know that he was being mocked.

"Why are you mentioning this?" El Toro asked.

"I was one of the men on the mission. I only survived because I played dead," the subordinate said clenching his fist.

"But wasn't it that highwayman called Myth who attacked them… wait! Are you saying that this cur is Myth!?" he asked him.

Now I remembered were I seen soldiers like that before. A few months ago I robbed an aristocrat on the highway who was being guarded by four of them. They refused to get out of my way while I did my business. I let the aristocrat live because he gave me everything of value in exchange for his life. But that was after I killed the guards, or at least I thought I killed them all. Now the mistake I made was here to bite me in the ass.

"But doesn't Myth the highwayman wear a cloak?" El Toro stupidly asked.

"Yes, but a smart bandit changes his clothing to help avoid pursuers," the subordinate stated.

"I'll find out if he's Myth!" El Toro said, finally acting like a leader.

The subordinate was about to speak, but El Toro signaled him not to using his hand. I wondered what he was going to do. But what he did surprised me in an annoying way.

"Are you the highwayman Myth?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm just a traveling mercenary," I lied.

"Are you sure?" he now asked.

"Doesn't my chest armor or the fact I wear a headband state that I might just fight for hire?" I asked back.

"He has a point," El Toro stated to the subordinate.

"But I recognize those weapons!" the subordinate said raising his voice.

"Any person can wield two swords if they wanted," I said in defense.

"True, but not too many people wield pistol swords. If you truly are not the highwayman Myth, draw your long sword. If its not the same, then you're innocent" the subordinate said aiming the barrel of his musket to my jaw.

"Enough! I'm the general here, I'll give the commands!" El Toro said to the subordinate.

"Sir, yes sir!" the subordinate agreed out of fear.

"Now, do what he said. But do it slowly," El Toro commanded.

Now I was screwed. If that subordinate recognized Fortune, it was all over. But I had to do it or else ten muskets would be fired at me. I then slowly unsheathed Fortune from my back. After the full blade was shown, the subordinate said that it was the very same long sword from that night. Right there, they all cocked the hammers of their muskets. If I didn't think of anything fast, I was dead. So I decided to try talking my way out f it.

"Wait a second, wouldn't it be better to take me alive? This way you could collect my bounty," I said.

"Sorry, we're not bounty hunters. We're mercenaries, we earn our money from the battlefield. Besides, your wanted poster is on that wall over there. It says _dead or alive_, does it not?" he said pointing at it.

"Fine, don't collect on my bounty. But think of this before you order your men to fire, _what if you defeated me in a duel? _Then you could really prove the greatness of a general of the El Estrago. Or even your greatness compared to the other generals?" I suggested.

He was caught in thought. I knew my plan would work. Men like him desire greatness over anything else. The subordinate tried to object, but El Toro ordered him not to speak another word. He then accepted my offer and readied his rapier. Normally, I dual-wield with Fortune in my left and Fame in my right. Naturally, my right is more used than my left hand. But I didn't even draw Fame. I decided I'd mess with his head a little and only used Fortune in my left.

He started with a thrust like most fencers do. But I deflected it before trying with a thrust of my own. By nature, the rapier is lighter than the long sword. So the speed of his rapier was faster than the speed of Fortune. This gave him an advantage against me. Because of that, I was struggling with blocking and attacking. He then decided to be annoying and spoke.

"As I thought, I am the better swordsman!" he bragged.

"But there's something you're forgetting, oh great general of the El Estrago!" I replied.

"What could that be?" he asked.

"I dual-wield!" I said aloud drawing Fame with my right hand.

Fame has a custom sheath that's behind my waist, similar to assassin's daggers and shorter ninja swords. I had that done purpose for the element of surprise. People only think of the sword they see, not the sword they don't. And pistol swords have blades the length of normal short swords, so I could get away with that.

He was shocked to see me using two swords against him. But he didn't let that stop him from trying to keep face in front of his men. He tried rapid thrusts and slashes to get a hit on me by chance. But with Fame having less weight than Fortune and in my right, I had an easier time defending myself. This distracted him from a downward slash with Fortune. As he blocked that, it left an opening for a thrust with Fame.

Surprisingly, he had the common sense to back up. Since Fame's blade wasn't long enough, it didn't touch him. We both then spun around to our lefts and did one final clash between Fortune and his rapier. Apparently he didn't have a tight enough grip on his hilt because his rapier went flying out of his hand. It twirled upwards and ended up embedded in the ceiling. While he was looking at it in shock, I had the tip of Fortune's blade pointed to his gullet.

"Do you wanna surrender, or just die?" I asked.

"Never," he defiantly said.

"If you don't surrender, you'll die," I stated.

"No I won't, my men will shoot you!" he said.

Again, I had at least ten muskets pointed to my face. But there was no way I was going to die here. I then made sure of that in words.

"You'll still die if they shoot," I stated this time.

"What do you mean, you can't kill me if you're dead?" he asked stupidly.

"But what if I kill you the same second they fire?" I asked back.

"Never really thought of that," he said in realization.

"Now, order your men to lower their weapons," I demanded.

"Do it!" he ordered in fear.

They did lower their weapons. But I wasn't going to stop there. There were other things that had to be done while I was in control. And first was something I had to do to ensure my own safety.

"Good. Now, swear on the honor of the El Estrago that you won't pull any dirty tricks like trying to kill me and will leave this town for now!" I demanded in a smile.

"Fine, its done!" he said pleadingly.

"Good. Now get out of my way as I take that man you shot to a doctor" I said lowering Fortune.

Right there, he drew his pistol and aimed it at me. I wasn't scared, he already wasted the single shot that it had. It shocked him though when he dry-fired it. He then ordered his men to shoot me down like a dog. But we both were shocked when they did nothing.

"What are you doing? Shoot him!" he barked.

"We can't," the same subordinate from earlier said.

"Why not? I'm the general, you follow my orders!" he barked.

"No general, we can't. You had swore on the honor of the El Estrago. The first rule of joining is that the El Estrago's honor is law. Not even a general like you can break it, Head Honcho himself made that rule. Check the rule sheet," the subordinate said taking out a long parchment.

El Toro read it and growled in frustration, as well as let out some swear words. He then ordered his men to leave, after ordering them to retrieve his rapier. After they left, I went to the man that he shot. But before I could get close, the barmaid came running through the door with a doctor. I just shrugged it off and went to the bar. I hated that everyone was starring at me though.

"What?!" I asked aloud.

"Why did you do that?" the bartender asked.

"Which part? I asked.

"Defied a general of El Estrago in order to save someone's life when you're a wanted man?" he pointed out.

"Criminal or not, I had to do something. Human life is valuable, that's why people prefer to give up their gold over their lives half of the time," I stated.

"You have a point," he said handing me another flagon.

"Wait a minute, you know who I am. Ain't you gonna report me?!" I asked in realization.

"This isn't a big town, we all look out for each other. The man you defended from those mercenaries was the barmaid's fiancé. And the barmaid is my daughter. You did the right thing when we were all too scared to, there's no way that anyone here would report you," he said with a chuckle.

"As in y'all are in my debt?" I asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Why?" he asked.

"Do you have a quill?" I asked.

He then rushed to the back and gave me a quill and a small bottle of ink. I then walked over to my wanted poster and carefully took it down, saying that I was borrowing it. I than began writing a letter on the back of it:

_Dear Ma,_

_Its been a few years since I was run out of Sicily by the mob. I'm sorry for never writing you, but I may never get another chance. I'm sure that you'll get a clue of what I've been up to by what I'm writing on. I'm sorry that your son ended up a criminal, but that's not the matter at hand. I'm currently on a journey with some woman whom I owe my life. No, I haven't gone and fell in love. Its just that she wants me to go to a dangerous place with her that I may never come back alive from. I know you've already lost one son and pa, but I'd rather not leave you wondering since I'm still alive. I just want you to know that I love you and will try it make it back alive. If I do, I'll be sure to send another letter._

_Yours truly,_

_Nicholas, or as the wanted poster says, Myth._

_P.S.- I'm sorry for worrying you for all of these years._

I then asked for an envelope. After folding the letter and placing it in there, I sealed it with wax. I then wrote my mother's name and the name of the inn she runs on it. And then I asked something of the barkeep.

"Any way that I can have a letter sent to Sicily?" I asked.

"I have a guy in Italy that I buy wine from. I'll do what I can to make sure that letter is sent south from there," he said taking the letter.

I was relieved. Since I survived from that failed robbery, I remembered that I'm just mortal. I could die at anytime. And since I finally was sure that a letter could get back home, I finally sent a letter to ma. I hated that I made her worry for years. But I couldn't get a hold of her. I was lucky that I could even say goodbye to her before I left. But life isn't fare. Even though I had already went out on my own when I fucked up, I was sad that I could never see her again. _I might be able to if I don't get caught. Yeah, I'll try some day after this who Ostrheinsburg mess is over. _But first I had to be sure to make it back alive.

* * *

Will Myth run into El Toro again? What will Cassandra do when she finds out? Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

Another Author's Note: Yes, El Toro is in this fic. I could not just abandon the El Estrago, they were just too well remembered and a few people got attatched. Yes the other generals will be re-introduced, just in later chapters. I kept the Soul Calibur 3 creations for El Toro and his men because I liked them better. That, and everything was too damn hard to re-create in Soul Calibur IV. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed. Now please review.


	4. War Bonds

**Author's Note:**It's finally here, chapter four of Lost Highway. I don't have much to say except that you'll learn more of Myth's past. I'd also like to thank everyone who's read thus far and corrected me on my grammer errors. I don't really like that part of the criticism, but this is America. And for those of you who don't live in the states, sorry. But please, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Soul series of videogames, NamcoBandai games does.

* * *

Cassandra still hasn't quit nagging me for sneaking off. She was really mad when she found out about what happened at the tavern. The only way she forgave me was finding out why I did it. It turned out that she had a sense of justice. That was something I had before I was run out of Sicily. I guess that it was slowly returning since I quit robbing people on the highway.

Now we were somewhere in northern Italy. Believe it or not, my funds have depleted a lot since I quit robbing people. Normally, I'm careful of what I spend. But Cassandra and her having to stay at not-too-cheap inns ruined that. When she wanted to check in at a fancy one this time, I finally put my foot down.

"No!" I said.

"But I want to stay at this one!" she whined.

"Look, all you said was that you wanted me to accompany you to Ostrheinsburg. You said nothing about me financing the whole damned thing!" I argued.

"So?" she asked.

"You're just being spoiled!" I replied.

"And you're just being stingy!" she replied back.

"Funny, I'm being stingy when I put the most money out for this journey?" I mockingly asked.

This argument was getting us nowhere. Finally Rock said we should flip a coin. We did, and I called heads. It landed on tails and Cassandra was smiling. The rooms we got this time left me flat broke. We ended up in a meeting on what to do.

"Well, you guys could always do side jobs." she suggested.

"And what about you?" I asked.

"I can sing and dance for money," she said.

"Whatever, you need to do some actual work!" I replied.

"Wait a minute!" Rock finally interrupted.

"What!?" me and Cassandra asked simultaneously.

"I saw a poster about a fighting tournament at a coliseum. Its on the western shore and it pays. The winner gets a huge amount of gold," he explained.

Me and Cassandra were in shock. We could've just gone there and avoided another argument. It was agreed that the three of us would try to enter. This tripled our chances of winning. And it would give me a chance for some action. That incident with El Toro had already worn off. I needed this more than anything. Especially with the anger that I built up traveling with Cassandra.

The next day we went down to the Lakeside Coliseum. All three of us were to enter as planned. But Cassandra at the last minute changed her mind. I tried to ask why, but she said that she remembered something that she had to do. So I shrugged it off. The only other unplanned thing was that they made me hand over Fame. According to the rules, no guns of any kind allowed. But in exchange for Fame during my time competing, I got to borrow a rental short sword for free. I hated doing this, but I was given no choice. The rental had a slightly different balance than Fame did in my hand. But I decided to make do.

After being forced to use a different sword in my right, I decided to look at a piece of paper that had the rewards listed on it. The amount for winning was tremendous in my eyes. The money for second or being in the final four was alright. But there was something that really caught my eye on that piece of paper.

"_Any criminal who enters on their own free will and wins may be granted amnesty for their crimes."_

This was something that I truly desired. With that, I could travel freely again. This would remove my bounty, so no more bounty hunters. But it said _may_, so there was still a chance it wouldn't work. I went back to the sign-up and asked if I could change the name on my entry. This was because I used my actual name when I signed up. They allowed this due to the fact that alias' were allowed. I changed it to Myth, so my chances of getting it would be increased. Besides, the authorities didn't know my real name.

After I did that, we were all called to listen to the rules. The guy explaining them seemed to be an old knight. But all of the competitors listened carefully:

"Alright, here's how it goes: The Lakeside Coliseum does it like most tournaments. A total of sixteen competitors that will slowly decrease to the final four. If you manage to make it that far, you earn prize money. As usually, there can only be one winner. So if a fight ends in a draw, we flip a coin. But I'm warning you now that this coliseum believes in the age-old code of 'Strength and Honor', so no guns, smoke bombs, blinding powder, poisoned weapons, etcetera. But honorably killing your opponent is allowed."

After that, we all nodded. When they were doing the drawings, I only paid attention to my number and that of my opponent. But what name came up on the board shocked me a little. It was one I haven't heard of for a few months. My opponent was some I once fought along side during a dark part of my history.

"Meiga," I said under my breath.

After that, I walked into a corner and waited. But I was wondering why he was in Italy of all places. I went back to Europe to escape that part of my life. There was more to me for these past few years than just being a highwayman. It happened right after I was deemed Myth by the authorities. I was being chased by them and didn't have many options. But some stranger helped me by letting me board his ship. I escaped only to be imprisoned in a different way. I was knocked out and realized that I was shanghaied when I woke up un-armed. But I wasn't alone, there were others. As in other criminals like me. We were all shanghaied to fight in a war on another continent.

Whomever planned was an evil genius because he knew exactly what men like us were like. We'd rather fight in a war we had nothing to do with rather than face the hangman's noose. I had hope though, that pirates would attack the ship. Hopefully it would be a certain crew that I was affiliated with, but my luck came true and the ship sailed safely.

When the ship arrived, it was on the day that Maletta was defeated by Grandall. It was the tactician Chester who planned to use us. But luck was almost on our side. We were from a foreign land and hopefully we'd be freed. I kept quiet while most of the other criminals were claiming to be innocent victims of shanghai. I had found a nail and was trying to pick the lock on my shackles. I succeeded only to find out that one of the Grandall solder's found a list and all of our wanted posters. While they were deciding what to do with us, I snuck away during a small riot between some of the other criminals and a few Grandall soldiers.

The first thing I did was sneak back onto the ship and recover Fortune and Fame. After I got my trusted weapons back, I went to their supply area and stole a horse. But my luck ran out when I was spotted. I got on the horse and rode threw the encampment to cause a little ruckus before leaving. What I didn't know was that they'd send someone to track me down.

When I was sure I got a good enough distance, I found a small spring in the woods. I was in serious need of a bath and took one. But I had Fame close by just in case. As I was finishing up, I heard what sounded like chain mail. I didn't care, I set a trap for just incase I was followed. It went off in my plain sight, but my pursuer avoided it. But he fell into a backup trap. The good old fashion trap that leaves its victim hanging upside-down. Right there I had a glimpse of my pursuer. He was younger than me with a scar on the left side of his face and wearing a long bluish coat. His weapon of choice was a straight-bladed katana, which fell from his hand when he got caught in trap two. I then aimed Fame at the rope and shot him down.

"If you want the horse back, then take it!" I said putting my clothes back on.

Right there, he seemed really pissed. But we heard other voices that gave away the fact I was surrounded. Right there, half of the Grandall forces I saw were surrounding me. I was glad that I got dressed. It would've been very embarrassing if I were still bathing when they arrived.

"Meiga, we heard his gunshot!" a young woman said running up to him

All I could do was raise my hands to where they could see them. Now I was screwed, but he did seem to change his mind right in front of everyone. That was the only upside to this. I was surrounded after all.

"So, you thought you could get away with stealing from us?" she asked.

"It was just one horse, I already told him that if he wanted it back to take it." I replied.

"Why did you do it?" she now asked.

"I wanted out of there. I wasn't sure what my fate was and I was scared," I admitted.

"We know why you and the other criminals were brought to Maletta. The captain of that ship spilled everything. We have decided to let the other criminals go. They took the ship after we made sure that they couldn't do too much damage with it," she now said.

"But do any of them know how to navigate?" asked.

"You should know, not me." she said holding Fame, inspecting it out of her curiosity.

"Basically saying that you let them go because they would just kill themselves not knowing how to sail," I said in acknowledgement.

"Pretty much, but they have already set sail. You lost your best chance to return home, highwayman Myth!" she said flashing my wanted poster.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"You have two choices. You may either join us or be executed. You are just a criminal, you know." she said.

I ended up joining the Grandall army during the rest of the Mantis War. After it was over, I tried to get enough money to return home. But Girardot asked me to join in his rebellion. If it weren't for the fact that I saw that the people of Grandall were suffering, I would've just refused. But when he died, I tried to leave again. It was guilt that made me stay. I couldn't just sit by while this was happening. That's why I joined up with Rudiger and Feofan when they went to ally with Surina, and her sister Tyla, the woman who gave me the choice. That's right, there were two legendary cadets on that continent.

After the Arthias Revolution was over, I was treated like a hero just like the rest of the rebels. But I couldn't live that way. That's why I returned to Europe and re-spurred my career as a highwayman. The funny thing was that if you heard the name Myth in Arthias, they'd say I was one of the many heroes. But say it back in Europe, they'd just say that I'm a criminal. Despite being a criminal, its still more of a quiet life than being praised as a hero.

But now one of my former allies was here and going to fight me. I could not ever let what I've done on that continent ever be revealed. It was practically the only secret I had left. I didn't even want my mother to know that I fought in a war. She'd be even more worried than I wanted. But that also meant that I might have to kill Meiga as well to keep it a secret.

"Not Good," I said to myself.

Yet I was still screwed. I knew that I had to deal with this sooner or later. Though I still was curious as to why he was here in Europe of all places. _Maybe I can ask him during our fight? _Yeah, that was a possibility. The wars ended two months ago anyways. Besides, I'm sure that he wanted to settle our score once and for all. This was the best chance to do it. The only thing I didn't know was that he wouldn't be the only thing from my past to catch up with me.

* * *

What else in Myth's past will catch up? Myth fought in the Mantis War? Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Before you criticize the first sentence, remember that this fic is talking about events as they happen. The original Pirate of the Mediterranean and Pirate's Creed are more past than present. And I better straighten some things out now. Myth was 17 when he was run out by the mob. He was 18 when he got his bounty and 19 when he was shanghaied and fought in the war. And his current age is 22. Ok, I'm still working things out. I'll tell you in the next chapter.

The traps is something else I should explain. THe first one was something Myth setup himself. It was a crude bow that shot a sharpened stick. It was made to be a distraction for the second trap. It was just the kind that cause the victim to hang upside-down by one ankle. Unlike the first one that sprang, it was already there. And it was abandoned long ago, most likely meant for capturing medium-sized game. Myth almost fell for it and used it to his advantage. If he didn't shoot the rope, it would've broke soon from years in the elements. Pretty much he wanted to make himself look cooler by making Meiga think he set both traps himself.


	5. Heroes of the Mantis War Collide?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the Late update, but I just wasn't in the mood thursday to update. I have another reason, but I'll mention it in the Pirate's Creed A/N so you'll have to read it. Still, I finally updated for your entertainment. So please, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of the Soul series, Namco Bandai is.

* * *

My name was finally called. I had been mentally preparing for this fight since I decided to embrace my past instead of run from it. I remembered Meiga's fighting style from when we fought together in the Mantis War and the Arthias Revolution. He mainly wields his katana 'Shiranui' with one hand and only uses both hands on the hilt when delivering certain attacks. One of his signature moves was ramming his opponent with his right shoulder. Those were two things I had to remember during this fight.

"Ok folks, this match will be interesting. We have Meiga from Arthias fighting the notorious highwayman Myth!" the announcer Johan Dürer yelled.

When we both finally got on stage, I saw that he hasn't changed much since I last saw him. He still even wielded Shiranui like he did in the war. But I changed a lot since then. When I fought in the war, I wore more stereotypical highwayman attire. The only thing that didn't change since then was that I wore a cloak. After returning to Europe, I war a more common cloth shirt because I didn't care about appearance. Besides, the long coat I wore back in the day was destroyed in the final battle of the revolution.

Right there he charged with his infamous shoulder tackle. I sidestepped it and did a horizontal attack with Fortune. He managed to block it. But I noticed something, he wasn't trying. It was like he was satisfied about something. I didn't know what, but he answered a few questions with just one sentence. The funny part was that I didn't even get to ask him.

"You're a hard man to find, Myth," he said during the current sword-lock.

"Why were you looking for me, Meiga?" I asked before we broke free.

"I'll explain later," he said with a wink.

Knowing Meiga, that meant he'd tell me after the fight. So I charged for him with a vertical from Fortune. He blocked horizontally and then I went for a up-close stab with the rental sort sword. Then he winked again before being dramatic.

"Oh, he got me!" he said aloud before collapsing.

I was then declared the winner. There was a mixed response from the audience. Many were cheering and many were booing. But I didn't care, I knew that I won because Meiga threw that fight. His chain mail he wears under his shirt stopped the blow. My guess was that he only wanted my attention. That only made me more curious about why he was here. He practically told me that he was looking for me in the beginning of the fight. That made me worry.

After the fight, I met back up with Rock. He said that he lost the first round to some guy with red hair and a large sword. I only knew one person with red hair, but I doubted that he was one in the same. I was surprised that he lost though. Made me want to fight the guy for cutting our chances at the prize money in half. _If only Cassandra didn't change her mind at the last minute._ But I knew that she wouldn't be much help, she would've lost to the same guy eventually. This meant that it was up to me to get the prize money and possible amnesty.

My next opponent was a Chinese guy called Li Long. He weapons of choice were two bladed-nunchaku. I've encountered similar weapons in the wars, but most of my opponents were novices with them. We bowed before Johan yelled for us to do battle. Li Long started with a horizontal swing that I blocked with Fortune. I tried to do a vertical with the rental sword, but his nunchaku swung with enough force to knock it out of my hand.

I jumped back to avoid getting struck by one of the blades on the ends. This battle was getting me nowhere fast. But I wasn't going to give up yet. I switched hands with Fortune and attacked vertical. I normally have Fortune in my left because I use my right hand more. With Fame in my right, it was better due to less weight and there fact a pistol was built in it. And it distracted people from the sword in my left. This wasn't the first time I ever used Fortune in my right and alone.

Li Long tried to knock it out like he did the rental, but I used the momentum to switch to a roundhouse kick. It caused me to take a hit from the bladed nunchaku, though it was worth it. My kick did manage to hit him with enough force to knock him down. This cause us both to smile. It was like we had a mutual understanding of this battle and of each other. It was also like we both were waiting for this battle.

I charged at him with a fencing-style thrust and he managed to avoid it. But I wasn't gonna stop there, I did a horizontal. He blocked it by using one hand grabbing each rod of one nunchaku. The other nunchaku was holstered, which gave me two guesses. Either he wanted it to be a fair fight, or he figured that using one would be easier.

He whirled it fiercely as he charged at me. This made me smile as I charged at him at the same time. If there was one thing I had to do, it was not have fear. His weapon was nothing more than an oriental flail that was slightly modified and needed great skill to wield. He went horizontal as I went for a thrust. If it weren't for the fact I used my left had to block the oncoming attack from him, he would've got me. My left may've been injured, but my right managed to get the thrust. Despite my left being cut by the blade on the nunchaku.

The blade of Fortune did fully penetrate Li Long, but he wasn't getting up either. He was alive, but couldn't get up during the count to ten. This was why I was declared the winner of this match. And unlike my previous victory, people were cheering for me. All I could do was struggle to re-sheath Fortune with a wounded left hand and bow. After that, I grabbed the rental sword and left the fighting stage. And as soon as I got back to the room that Johan originally told us the rules in, Meiga confronted me.

"Now, I'm sure that you're wondering why I was looking for ya Myth."

"Damn straight," I replied.

"It's Tyla," he said.

"What about the Empress of Arthias?" I asked.

"She's summoning all of the heroes of the Revolution," he replied.

I couldn't believe this was happening. There were reasons that I left Arthias other than to return to my highways. One of them was to avoid anything to do with the wars. Like the fact that both Tyla and Surina both had a strange power that slightly creeps me out. It was different than what the stranger in black did. Both of those women could control ice. If that isn't strange, then what is? But there was more than their powers that made me want to keep away. I've seen too many people die over there. And I spilled a lot of blood in those wars. The main reason I left was to forget.

"Sorry Meiga, she'll be one man short." I said turning away.

"You can't refuse Myth, you were a soldier of Arthias!" he barked.

"_Were_ is the keyword in that sentence, Meiga." I replied.

"I won't let you get away with this!" he said drawing his straight-bladed katana.

"Meiga, don't ya think I got things to do other than robbing people and serving Tyla?" I asked.

"What is more important than your old duties?" he asked back.

"I'm in a situation right now. One of my robberies went wrong and I was injured. After that, I tried to help a woman out who was outnumbered. But she ended up saving my life instead. Now she's making me repay her kindness by escorting her somewhere. And I can't get out of it," I explained.

Right there, Meiga started to laugh. I was embarrassed and pissed off over that outcome. Here I was in a situation and he was laughing about it.

"Let me get this straight. You, one of the most fearless warriors in Arthias had to be saved by a woman?" he asked while trying to stop giggling.

"Don't forget Meiga, Tyla had to save your ass a few times as well. Remember?" I asked tauntingly.

"That's different, it was war!" he quickly replied.

"True it was during the wars, but it did happen." I shot back.

"That's beside the point Myth," he said in irritation.

"Then what's the point?" I asked.

"The point is that you must return to Arthias. Look, I didn't come all of the way here just to come back empty handed!" he said shaking his fist.

"Look, you know that I can't. I'm in someone else's debt and I have to repay. And there's no way around it," I said staring into his eyes angrily.

"Wait, I have and idea! What if I were able to persuade her into letting you go? If I do that, would you then come back to Arthias?" he asked.

This got me to thinking. If I were to get away from Cassandra, I would be freed from having to go to Ostrheinsburg. But if he managed to persuade her, I'd still be stuck following some idiot to somewhere that I didn't want to go. Either way, there's no _real_ freedom. But at least if I went with Meiga, I would somewhat know what to expect.

"If you can manage to actually persuade her, then I will go," was my answer.

He grinned in victory over the current event. I didn't care, I actually had doubts that he could convince Cassandra to let me go. Either way, there might be hell to pay. But I still had to describe her appearance as well as tell Meiga her name. After giving every possible detail, he left. All that did was buy me a little time to myself. I then looked at the board that they used to keep track of the fights. It marked me the winner of my two fights and I was in the final four. So I looked into Rock's area to see who he lost to in the first round. I was taken aback when the name 'Jack' was on the winning part of it. It made me worry that it might be the same guy I was thinking about when Rock told me of his defeat.

"_I lost to some guy with red hair and a large sword,"_ were Rock's words.

"There has to be a lot of guys with red hair named Jack," I said to myself.

There was no way that it could be the same guy I knew. That Jack had a hard time wielding swords like a cutlass or even a rapier for crying out loud. There was just no way it could be _him_. I heard that he was killed sometime during the time that Girardot's Rebellion took place. Of course, I heard of his 'death' after I got home from the wars. This guy was a pirate and his whole crew was slain by Cervantes De Leon. Of course, Jack was only a crewman. I knew him and the captain a little too well.

Sometime during my long thought, my name was called again. If I could win just two more matches, the prize money would be mine. Of course if I lost now, I would still get paid. Just not as much money as I would if I won. All I had to do now was get past this mental obstacle. I just had to be sure that it wasn't the same Jack that I knew. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Is it Jack from Pirate's Creed? Will Myth Win? Tune in Next time and find out!!!!!**

* * *

**

**Another Author's Note:** That was chapter Five folks. Not much to say, but the next chapter will be the first crossover between Lost Highway and Pirate's Creed. The only difference will be that Jack's side will be posted on a later update due to Pirate's Creed mainly taking place before Lost Highway.


	6. Brother, Who Art Thou?

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I'm not updating Pirate's Creed this time. I got writer's block on it and can't write much. But I managed to get y'all a fresh update for Lost Highway. This chapter finally introduces Jack into the main reboot of Pirate of the Mediterranean. The Chapter has the same name from one in the original, but its different. I'm still deciding if I'm even going to introduce Ryunosuke into either story. But unlike the original chapter with it's name, this one only has Myth and Jack. All I can really say is Enjoy ans Review!

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur, that's be Namco Bandai.

* * *

It was finally time. I was called out to do battle. As I walked through the gate back on to the dinghy that they used for taking combatants to the battleground, I was worried. This made me wish I were wearing my cloak after all.

After stepping back onto the platform, I looked at my opponent. His back was facing me, but my fears came true when he turned around. The guy's attire of choice consisted of a red jacket with gold shoulder plates that had a white fur trim. Under that was dark grew chain mail. He also wore white pants, brown boots, gold plated duelist's gauntlets that matched the shoulder plates, green bandana with a matching sash, and two leather belts. One was at his waist with the sash and the other was over his shoulder for the half-sheath of his large sword. But his necklace was too familiar.

His face was what confirmed his necklace and my fears. I thought this man died during my time in Arthias. But he just proved me wrong. Two emotions had hold of me at that moment. One was immense joy that he was alive. The other was anger for thinking he's been dead for the past year. I felt like pummeling him over it, and he looked like the feeling was mutual.

"Alright folks, this battle is between two criminals with two different occupations. First is the only confirmed man to survive an onslaught by Cervantes and the only living member of the Fazello Pirates, Jack McNoil! The other is the notorious highwayman Myth!" Johan yelled in joy, like he knew this would happen.

At the sound of Johan's voice starting the fight, me and my red-haired opponent dropped our swords. The crowd was in shock, but we both stood our ground. After knowing that the other wasn't going to make a move, we both charged simultaneously. He started with a right hook that I knew I had to dodge. Since he wields such a large and heavy blade, I knew that his punches were more powerful. Especially since his sword made a loud thud when it hit the ground.

I followed with a right jab, followed by a left and another right. It seemed to only faze him a little. But he still managed to grab the front color of my armor and throw me. I barely managed to stop myself from going over. When I last saw him, he was no where near this strong. Then again, that was when we were both sixteen years of age. It was also making this fight hard. But I had to say something.

"Brother, it's been too long!" I said loud enough for the audience to hear.

"It has been a long time, bro!" he said back loud enough to closer audience members to hear.

After that exchange of words, I picked up my swords. He got the hint and picked up his giant blade. _Is he compensating for something? _It was just something I had to say mentally when seeing him with such a big weapon. I was even wondering how he could wield such a thing. But with the strength he showed by throwing, I was told how.

I then charged. Instead of doing a horizontal, he did a vertical slash, this allowed me to dodge and try a diagonal with Fortune. But he managed to pull his massive sword back and block. This gave me an idea. I did rapid and random strikes with both swords until I could see an opening. Since he wields such a massive sword, it was hard to find one. And he seemed to be able to control it better than I originally anticipated. But I also knew that his attacks were also limited with that sword as well due to it's size and weight.

After a minute of my rapid and random strikes, I thought I saw an opening. I went for it with a thrust of the rental sword. But I didn't realize that it was intentional until he grabbed my wrist. The strength he used when he squeezed was something I'd expect from a guy like Rock. It caused me to drop the rental as well go to my knees. _How the fuck did he get so strong_? That was something that I knew I had to ask later.

"Give up Nicholas, I've already won." he said.

"Not unless I surrender!" I retorted through my teeth.

"Unless you what?" he said in a lower tone.

"I surrender!" I repeated aloud in anger.

What I didn't know was that it was his plan to make me repeat that part. Jack was declared the winner due to trickery. Man, was I pissed off over that one. My own foster brother played such a dirty trick on me. But he was a pirate, so trickery was part of his nature. That was the only thing that made what he did somewhat just in my book.

"Well, it looks like the highwayman surrendered to the pirate! The winner is Jack McNoil!" Johan announced.

I was still pissed off to the point that I walked back to the dinghy without even looking back. I couldn't stand it, it just wasn't right. A large amount of prize money, amnesty, and my pride all gone. Not to mention that Meiga was probably in the crowd and witnessed this. Through out the war, no one ever heard me say those words. I would take death before dishonor, that was part of my personal code. But just now my own brother tricked me into saying those in front of a whole crowd. It just wasn't right.

After getting back to the room from earlier, I saw Rock. By the look on his face, he had the sense not to ask. But I didn't care, all I wanted to do was collect my money from making the final four as well as get Fame back. After I did that, the guy in charge of that department asked why I didn't want to see the last match. But my glare caused him to dismiss that. I no longer cared about anything, I needed a drink. I wouldn't even care if Cassandra found me wasting some of the money on booze, I wasn't in the mood for her. Even though I didn't realize I was out of the place when I snapped out of my daze.

As soon as I got into a tavern and sat down, I demanded a pint. After it was given to me, I drank it down without even tasting it. I then ordered another one while lighting my pipe. If there was a time I really needed a smoke, it was now. This day was nothing more than one of the worst. So far Cassandra bailed out on us, I ended up meeting with Meiga, was summoned back to a continent that I never wanted to even remember in the first place, had to fight my brother, was tricked into surrendering a good amount of money, my amnesty, and my pride by the same brother.

I was so angry that I just wanted to kick someone's ass. It almost made me wish that El Toro would come bursting though the door. If there was anyone that I would never regret beating to a pulp, it would be him. I was just so angry that I felt that the only relief would be death. But punching something would help a little as well.

Not even a second later, someone tapped my shoulder. It took everything I had not to punch out of reflex or even instinct. I turned around to see another figure that reminded me of Arthias. That white hair and those golden eyes were actually comforting. So was her slender body that was naturally kissed by the sun. It was like I was walking on the sun one minute and dunked in icy water the next.

"It's been a while, Nicholas." she greeted as she took the stool next to me.

* * *

Will Myth ever forgive Jack? Who is the Mystery Woman? Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** That's chapter 6 for y'all. I'm sorry that it's short, but I couldn't help it. I was originally going to make Myth and Jack argue about their father's death and the vendetta against Cervantes, but I figured it'd be saved for a later chapter when they ain't supposed to be beating each other's brains out for the entertainment of others. The first line that Myth used talking to Jack was from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Liquid said it to Snake at the end of Act 1, despite supposedly possessing the body of Revolver Ocelot. As a Metal Gear fan, I had to do it. heck, Myth wearing a headband and Seamus being called Jack came from the Metal Gear games. Jack was one of the names that people close to Big Boss would call him and it was Raiden's actual name. So if you think I was referencing Pirates of the Caribbean, than you're mistaken.

Speaking of which, there's a new level kit add-on for LittleBigPlanet coming out this month from Pirates of the Caribbean. Ironic I was talking about it earlier because the fourth Metal Gear Solid was what the level kit from last year was based. But the Pirate's of the Carribean one has a new feature, Water. Now your Sackboy or Sackgirl can swim. Not to mention a Pirate's of the Carribean costume kit will be released as well, but seperate from the Level kit. Ok, I'm talking about LBP a little too much. Go and review now if you wish.

And the mistery woman was someone else's character I used in the original PotM. That's the hint other than her description.


	7. What Happens in Arthias…

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the long awaited chapter seven. It was actually my first co-op in a long time. Like my first co-op, this one was with Snowsfall. But unlike our first co-op together, Ryia is the OC that this chapter revolves around. I actually like that its her instead of the original that was used in chapter ten of Pirate of the Mediterranean. But for now, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** Neither Snowsfall or myself own the Soul series, Namco Bandai Games does. But, Snowsfall owns Ryia, Ky, Surina, and Priya.

Chapter 7 - What Happens in Arthias… Doesn't really stay there.

* * *

She sat there looking heavily into my eyes. I looked into her golden ones as well. Her attire wasn't too different from the last time I saw her. But with the gold armlets, choker, and hair band mixed with her white dress-like outfit; she looked more like a goddess to me. Her long, white hair she wore down with a fringe. Her attire was worn loosely as well. But I was thinking of something else at the moment, and it wasn't with my part under the belt.

"So, why are you here?" I asked casually.

"Aren't you supposed to offer to buy me a drink before asking questions?" she cutely replied.

"May I buy you a drink?" I offered.

"Sure, just some rum." she said.

After ordering her a drink, I was going to try asking again. But she seemed to somehow take control of the conversation before I could. And it didn't take long enough for her drink to be poured.

"Do you remember how we first met, Nicholas?" she asked.

"How could I ever forget?" I replied.

_Flashback:_

It was the celebration of Dalkia's fall. Emperor Strife's palace was more than decked out in celebration. Meiga lost a bet we made about the taken prisoners being displayed. He was hoping that the Klessirpemdo would be displayed in stockades as party favors. But Strife was being humane and did no such thing. So he lost a few thousand of the gold he earned during the war. It made me feel like I could make a living gambling with him. Then again, I made sure he got false information in the first place.

The weather that night was calm and cold. The city of Parousia wasn't famous for getting warm. But it didn't stop any of the females there from not wearing coats over their dresses either. Naturally being from the Mediterranean, it seemed colder to me. Then again, I was wearing my long coat as well. It was part of my normal attire back then. So were brown breeches and black boots up to the thigh. The boots were from when I still had a horse, but that was a different story.

The festivities of the celebration were a sight. There was dancing, music, food, and drinks. But I wasn't really able to enjoy too much. My right arm was in a cast no thanks to the final battle with Dalkia. I also broke a rib, but at least that injury could be hidden with clothing. But it didn't stop me from attending. Those of noble blood of Grandall and the soldiers who fought for them attended. Those who were involved with Aurelia's demise of course were held in the highest respects. From there, those soldiers whom were involved with another, were allowed to bring them along, whether it be man or woman... yet, nothing of the same sex oriented. I, of course had no one to bring. For the first time in a long time I felt some sort of peace in my life. As a reward for fighting, I was cleared of all charges. Sadly it only counted for Grandall, not Europe where I was from. But for once I could be in the open, around soldiers, and not have to worry. For the first time in a long time my cloak was nowhere to be seen as well.

On my way to the palace's ballroom I ran into my comrade, Ky Kusanagi. Despite my joining after Maletta's downfall, we didn't meet until the final siege of Dalkia. It's yet another story meant for a later time. He started talking to me about my injuries. Immediately I had noticed how his wounds had healed quicker than my own. It intrigued me as his were more serious than mine. It had a few theories running through my head, but he managed to get my attention before too many of them popped up.

We ended up discussing a plot that Aeneas was up to. But before we could talk about the details of Aeneas' plot, Ky's date walked in on us. He had brought with him a young woman of his heritage with white hair and yellow eyes wearing the most stunning white and red dress. With the exception of her outfit, there was something exotic about this girl.

"Ko-Ky, I've been looking all over for you," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Ryia, this guy here is like, a brother in a sense, and still to get on with the introductions; this without further adieu, is the famous outlaw that Priya recruited after Maletta." he said trying to start introductions.

Ky always called me famous for some reason. Then again he was the one who found my wanted poster and gave it to Priya in the first place. Even though I disliked the idea of fame, it was something that I had gotten used to when it came from him.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name's Kusanagi Ryia." she greeted.

"And I'm the 'infamous' outlaw that he's talking about," I replied as I took her hand and kissed it in the gentlemanly manner.

"I didn't know outlaws could be such gentlemen," she stated.

"Most of us are, but no one wants to see us as such. It's more of the good and evil placing thing, signora. They try to say that all criminals are nothing more than disgusting, bad mannered, foul-mouthed heathens because the so-called good guys are supposed to be cleanly, well mannered, and even Christian. It all depends on the local archetype," I explained.

"Well… are you a disgusting, bad mannered, foul mouthed heathen?" she asked.

"Only the foul mouthed part," I replied.

The next thing you knew, we all laughed at that. She then noticed my cast and asked what happened. Both Ky and I explained that it was from the fight with Kierkess. That guy did have the most powerful kicks I ever witnessed. Ky wanted to challenge him at first, but I told him that it was my fight. Kierkess was practically Chester's right hand man. And it was Chester who plotted on capturing foreign criminals to do the dirty work on the battlefield anyway, so it all added up. But that was yet another story for another time. Ryia suggested that Ky should make a better cast for me.

"I've got not a problem with that. I'll just ask Raina a little later for some help and then we'll go over its design." he agreed in a friendly tone.

After that, the three of us went to the ballroom. On our way there, we ran into Priya and Surina. Priya was wearing a brilliant red ballroom dress while Surina was wearing a seductive black dress. I could easily tell that this was humiliating for her. I say that because Surina hated wearing dresses or skirts. I couldn't hold it in, I had to crack jokes. Ky joined in on the fun as well.

"That's a nice dress, Surina…" I started.

"But I thought you were more of a feminine pink than a black," Ky continued.

"The both of you had better shut your mouths or I will sodomize the both of you together!" she hissed.

That caused the two of us to shut up, gulp, and look in opposite directions. I didn't know about Ky, but I was getting scared that she might do it. Little did I know, Ky leaned over towards me.

"It's official; she look-a-like-a-man..." He whispered.

I desperately tried not to laugh. It was somewhat funny since Ky was joking at the fact that Surina never wore any feminine clothing. What wasn't so funny about it was that Surina was staring at me while I tried not to laugh. But our fears were quelled when Surina's younger sister, Priya made a comment.

"Worry not of her threats, for the truth to be told, Ko did hold the same thoughts I did before my eyes saw this lovely little sight before this night. Yet, I do feel that the color of periwinkle would have done you more justice my dear." she added.

Right there, Surina growled as she stormed off into the ballroom. After that, Ky asked if she was serious about sodomizing the two of us. Priya said that she was and then the both of us gulped. I was then trying to remember something relevant. But Ky seemed to beat me to the memory.

"Does that mean she'll kill Aeneas when he tries to... oh crud…" Ky said in realization.

That caused me to remember Aeneas' plot that Ky was trying to talk about earlier. He was actually going to flirt with Surina. And with the threat that we just received from her, we both knew that it wasn't going to end well. That's why Ky ran for the ballroom to make sure that she didn't kill him, thus leaving me, Ryia, and Priya alone.

"Well, I better get to the ballroom. Myth, Ryia, fare-thee-well." she said leaving for the ballroom.

Me and Ryia decided to sit down in some nearby chairs. During that time, we went into conversation. Mainly how things were connected to Chester and that I was an outlaw who had been cleared of charges. It got to the point that I ended up telling her the story of why I was chased out of Syracuse. I even let her know my name, which is something that I'm still trying to figure out why I did. But she also gave the look that told me that she was interested in me, and not just as a friend either.

I was feeling uncomfortable about this because she was Ky's date. Or spouse even, since she claimed to have his family name. So I decided to stand up and we continued talking as I escorted her to the ballroom. When we got there, a slightly worried Ky walked up to us. He seemed relieved to find that Ryia was still with me upon arrival. After thanking me for watching over her, I leered over his shoulder. I saw Aeneas on the ground, holding his jaw. That gave the impression that he went ahead with his now failed plan. After that, I decided to enter the ballroom.

"Good bye, Nicholas." Ryia said before walking off with Ky.

That caused me to change my mind about staying in the ballroom. Especially since she called me by my name. Therefore I decided to head outside. It was cold, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. With difficulty, I managed to light my pipe. Since I was outside, I was sure that no one would mind me smoking. I then drifted into deep thought.

"It's a beautiful night, is it not?" Priya said walking out to join me.

"Yeah, it is." I replied.

"But if it is your breath that you are attempting to catch, then shouldn't you not be smoking?" she asked.

That was one thing I was getting tired of, everyone criticizing my smoking. Even before he joined pa's crew, Jack would tell me that I needed to quit. That's right, I even smoked back then. My time being shanghaied was the biggest nicotine fit I ever had. I was surprised that I was able to stop myself from lashing out at my captors. Not to mention when I joined the Grandall army, Meiga kept telling me that I needed to quit.

"Priya, is there anything other than my bad habits that you'd like to discuss?" I asked in irritation.

She then smiled in slight victory. After that, we got into discussing other things. One was my plans from now on. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But we agreed that I would let fate decide for me. Somewhat into our conversation, she revealed something that I thought would be a secret. She created something out of ice. It wasn't anything like carving a piece of it either. She practically used some form of magic and created a palm-sized crane statue. This of course caused me to back up and trip over my own two feet.

"Surprised you seem, Myth." she calmly stated.

"Well yeah, that's witchcraft!" I said in a slightly raised tone.

For some odd reason, she giggled. I wasn't sure what was going on. Back in Europe, she would be tried over that. I wasn't sure what kind of continent I was on. But I did listen to her explanation.

"Witchcraft? Ridiculous that is as a claim. Eyes which you have witnessed no form of your religious witchcraft whatsoever. A trait of which I was born with allows my sister and myself to perform things which are nothing more than that of the gifted. As gifted, this allows the two of us to use our gifts as we see fit. To tell the truth, Ko coins this genetic trait Cryomancy, or Ice Manipulation. Witchcraft as you have so deemed it is something that you would normally have to make a deal of death with the devil or something that would of course, end the wisher's life. What I and Surina are capable of is nothing more than what we were both born with," she explained.

I asked how often she used it during the war. She told me that it was only to form her sword, Sancta. Other than that, she rarely uses her gift unless her life or someone close to her is in danger of dying. Surina on the other hand uses it a lot according to Priya. Since I was under Priya's command, I never really saw her use it. This was something that I'd learn to get used to. And other than meeting Ryia, that was one of the things that made that night well remembered.

_End Flashback_

"You're right Nicholas, that night is impossible to forget." she said.

"But you still haven't told me why you're here," I reminded her.

"Has anyone else from your past met you today?" she asked.

"A couple," I replied remembering Meiga and Jack.

"A couple?" she asked.

"Yeah, Meiga and…" I started.

"Nicholas Fazello!" a voice said from the tavern doorway.

"My brother," I finished because it was Jack who yelled.

He came up to me and pulled up the stool that was on the other side of me. I had a bad feeling about this. I was still angry about his 'victory' over me after all. But I did my best to stay calm and turned to his direction, after I asked Ryia to wait a second. After he ordered some rum, he started talking to me.

"So, the birth son of Giovanni Fazello became a highwayman?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked back.

"What about it!? You refused to join pa's crew and become a pirate! But now you became an outlaw of a different occupation? Is there anything else I should know?" he said slamming his bottle of rum on the bar.

"He did fight in a war," Ryia said out of the blue.

"Fought in a war?" he asked through his teeth.

"Well, three really. But he only fought in the end of the first," she corrected.

I don't know why she had told him that. But it was too late to keep it secret now. I could almost see a vein on Jack's forehead. I was afraid that I may have to fight him in the tavern. But something unexpected did happen. He started laughing hysterically. This worried me a little. But he calmed down.

"Who, may this nice young lass be?" Jack asked.

"Fazello Ryia, his wife." she replied.

* * *

Myth, married? Will he and Jack duke it out for real? Tune in next time and find out!

* * *

**After Story Disclaimers**

**SnowsFall:**

Ryia, whether it is Kusanagi or Fazello, is of a swarthy complexion and stands at five feet and six inches. Her personality is mostly upbeat and rarely shows any form of anger or agitation. As in the flashback, Ryia did not fight in the war at any time whatsoever; she, along with Kanon and others were the few doctors that were placed either on the field or within the Parousian capital itself. As a name that is often used, an alias if you will, is Healing Hands.

Priya is of course, more of one who holds a calming demeanor while, Surina on the other hand is hot-headed and even pushes on the border of sexist. Kusanagi Ky, is just... well, he is just there. I am joking he serves a purpose and there is more to him than meets the eye for most of the people in the wars, he knew several people from all sides ranging from Dalkia, Grandall, Halteese, Maletta, and lastly, the Rebels.

**Highwayman Myth:** Just so you know, she never tended to Myth during the Mantis War. This was most-likely because she tended more to Ky back then, as you all know that those two had a relationship back then. Reason for breaking up, only Snowsfall can tell you. And for how she became Myth's wife, that may be explained next chapter. And Priya used to be Snowsfall's OC Tyla. Just like Surina used to be Genevieve. Snowsfall could explain better than I can.


	8. Drama Much?

**Author's Note:** I know its been a year or two since I last updated this tale. But things are finally coming together as my friend Snowsfall who's OC Ryia is involved with Myth has come back to writing. Thank him.

**DISCLAIMER:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur or Ryia. SC is owned by NamcoBandai Games and Ryia belongs to Snowsfall.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Drama Much?

If I had been drinking when she said that, I would've choked. But I wasn't drinking when she said that, Jack was. And trust me, he choked on it.

"Wife?" he asked.

"That's right, we got married right before Nicholas returned to Europe," she said before casually drinking her rum.

That caused me to think for a second. _When did we get married?_ This stumped me. Then I remembered something that happened on the ship with the captain, Nikita.

_Flashback_

Me and Ryia were talking on the main deck, both of us were leaning on the guardrail. It was about the possibilities of marriage and a future that doesn't involve me robbing people. Of course I wasn't really ready, I still had some of my youth left. And I wanted to know about my 'street cred' in Europe, if I was even considered a threat anymore. Not too long into talking, the ship's captain Nikita shows up.

"So, you two want to get married?"

"We were talking about the possibilities," Ryia said.

"Well, do you want to marry him?" she asked her.

"Yes," Ryia said in a short answer.

"And do you want to marry her?" Nikita now asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

Nikita then threw her arms in the air and said, "By the power invested in me as captain of this ship, I now pronounce you man and wife, kiss the bride whenever."

She had then walked away.

"Was she serious?" I asked Ryia.

"Not sure, wanna kiss anyway?" she asked back.

"Why not?" I said before kissing her on the lips.

_End Flashback_

I just couldn't believe it, Nikita pulled a fast one on us. I was married this whole time and I didn't even notice. But today was already fishy and awkward as it is. Cassandra bailing out before signing up for the tournament, Meiga being here in Europe, and meeting up with a man I thought was dead. But now Ryia being here as well, telling Jack that she's married to me… _What next?_

Not even five seconds after I said that, Cassandra came bursting through the door. This just wasn't my day so far. I turned around hoping for her not to notice me. Then again, my unique attire was already a dead giveaway, despite being turned around.

"Myth! How could you lose! We needed that money!" she barked in my face.

"Well, excuse me. It ain't like you competed so our chances could increase?" I asked, angrily.

"Is there a problem?" Ryia asked her.

The one thing I didn't want to happen, Ryia and Cassandra communicating. Since Ryia told Jack that I was her husband, I knew the possibility of her telling Cassandra that. And knowing my luck, Cassandra would use that as a new reason to chew me out. _Not good._ All I could do was wait for things to unfold.

"Yes, there is. This idiot was supposed to try and win that tournament today. I leave to make contact with an old friend and come back to find out that he lost the fight before making it to the final battle. And now I catch him here dinking away what money he did win and flirting. Who do you think you are flirting with this idiot anyway?" she asked after her rant.

"His wife," Ryia calmly replied.

Cassandra's eyes were almost as big as her shield. She was at the biggest lost for words I ever witnessed. She actually stuttered in her reply.

"Hi… his wife?"

"Yes, his wife. And you're?" Ryia started to ask with a cheery smile.

"Cassandra Alexandra," she replied in a shaky voice before finally returning to glance to me.

"Myth! Why didn't you say you were married?" she asked me.

"Because you never asked," I replied with a smirk over her slight embarrassment.

"You mean to tell me that you've been going around playing highwayman while you had a wife to worry about?" she furiously asked.

"Ryia works on a ship, so there's no need to worry. Besides, I know she can take care of herself. I have that much faith in her," I retorted.

"That's just…"

"He has a point," Ryia said while interrupting Cassandra.

For once since I met her, she was speechless. _Must be a sign of the Apocalypse?_ But it didn't really stop the drama. There was one factor I was forgetting about, Jack.

"Cassandra?" he asked as if he knew her.

It took her a minute, but she remembered who he was.

"Jack?" she asked surprised.

I, of course was in a deep confusion. After explaining how they knew each other, things made more sense. It turned out that Athens was the crew of the Medusa's final landing before its fate at the hands of Cervantes De Leon. And that Jack was the one who inadvertently sent Cassandra on her quest in the first place. This allowed me to do the questioning for once.

"You sent that girl after on that mad quest!" I asked.

"No I didn't! All I told her to do was follow her heart!" he replied.

"And you didn't think that she would do anything stupid?" I asked slightly crazed.

"I didn't expect her to actually go," he complained.

"Will you two stop it!" Cassandra said aloud to get our attention, causing both me and Jack to shut up. She then continued, "I chose to go after Soul Edge on my own. Even if I never met Jack, I still probably would've gone anyway. So he didn't send me on 'that mad quest' as you're putting it Myth."

I should've seen that coming. I wasn't sure if she made that up on the spot, or if she actually meant it. A lot of things were happening today. More than enough drama for anyone to handle. But I did see something fit into all of this, Jack being somewhat responsible for me ending up going to Cassandra to Ostrheinsburg. After all of these years, I still ended up in a mess that he started. But Ryia being here allowed me to come up with an alibi to get out of going with Cassandra.

"You know Cassandra, I do have other responsibilities to take care of…"

"You're not getting out of going to Ostrheinsburg, Myth" she finished.

"Dammit," I said under my breath.

"Why does he have to go to Ostrheinsburg?" Jack asked.

That's when she to him and Ryia the story of how she saved my life in Thesmophoros Garden when she was originally under attack from that French noble and his goons. Jack had got a laugh from it, but I didn't. After Cassandra finished her story, I told mine of how I even ended up in Thesmophoros Garden in the first place. Mine was harder to believe, but a listener I didn't know was listening made himself known.

"That must have been some opponent, Myth" Meiga said.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked him.

I managed to explain that Meiga was an old war buddy from Arthias. And of course, I had to explain how I ended up fighting in the Mantis War and the Arthias revolution in the first place. Problem was that the bar was getting a bit full. So we had to move to one of the tables before telling the story of how I ended up having to leave Syracuse in the first place. That was followed by my being shanghaied to fight for the other side of the Mantis War. Which of course led to the story of stories of how I met Ryia and ended up married to her. Some of those memories of Arthias I didn't want to relive, but the stories had to be told.

Before my stories were up, Rock, some girl that Jack knew with red hair that had some purple in it, a couple of female knights that Cassandra said were friends, and a recovering Li Long had all joined us at the table. When I was done, Jack had his own tale to share. He told me of the Medusa's final port and how he met Cassandra in the first place. He didn't share the whole story earlier, so it explained things a little bit better. He then told me about our father's final treasure hunt. I finally got the details, because all I knew was that the Medusa was one of Cervantes De Leon's many victims. The only comforts were that Jack managed to survive and that pa died fighting. And finally how he met the girl whose name was Sheila.

After his tale was done, we all did introductions to one another. But when Cassandra did the introduction of the one female knight, I was a bit shocked.

"This one, whose like the little sister I never had, is Hildegard Von Krone, princess of the Wolfkrone Kingdom and the friend I had to get back in contact with."


	9. As the Sword Breaks

**Author's Note:** Yes, I posed another chapter. Don't expect another one too soon, still gotta write it. But here it is, chapter 9. Enjoys and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of any official Soul series characters or Ryia. NamcoBandi owns SC and my broski Snowsfall owns Ryia.

* * *

Chapter 9 - As the sword breaks

I couldn't believe it. Cassandra actually had a valid reason to bail on us during the tournament. All along, she was making contact with royalty. The princess of Wolfkrone no less. This was a bigger shocker than finding out that Nikita really did marry me and Ryia before I hit dry land. I knew Cassandra was a lot of things, but not friends with Hildegard Von Krone,

"You mean to tell me that you know royalty?" I asked in a shocked expression.

"That was none of your business, but yes I do" she replied.

"What do you mean none of my business? You're the one making me travel with you!" I retorted.

"Nicholas, calm down" Jack finally interrupted.

"Who are you to tell me to calm down, Sheamus?" I replied standing up

"How dare ya use my real name?" he asked standing up as well.

"How dare ya use mine?" I retorted.

"Will you both calm down!" Rock said banging both me and Jack's heads together.

Both me and Jack fell down, hurting. The last time that was done, was when ma did it when we were sixteen. As usual, everything was spinning as we both tried to get up. _Oh, the dizziness,_ something I haven't experienced in a while. After we both regained our bearings, Rock spoke again.

"If you're going to settle things, do it like men!" he shouted, scaring some of the other patrons.

"Ya know what, Jack? He has a point," I said reaching for my weapons.

"You're right, bro" he said reaching for his Zweihänder.

"Hey now…" the bartender started, "if you're gonna fight, take it outside!"

Both me and Jack looked at him and nodded before complying. Everyone at our table followed as we walked out side. As soon as we took our places and drew our weapons, the street seemed to desert itself. My guess was that this wasn't the first time a fight happened in front of the tavern. But before we could do our pre-fight banter, I had to do something.

"Wait!" I said

"What?" Jack asked.

"Before we fight…" I started before I removed my vest, "I don't want to be using this!"

Right there, I undid the straps to my torso armor, thus revealing my bare abs. Jack seemed to understand as I discarded it to the side of the street. And then we took our stances, as well as did our pre-fight banter.

"There'll be no mercy this time," Jack said readying his heavy blade.

"Come at me, bro!" I replied readying my swords.

Jack and I charged at the same time. He started with a thrust with his massive blade. I side-stepped and charged going for a dual thrust. He managed to pull back his sword and block at the last second. He then went for a full three-hundred and sixty degree horizontal slash. I managed to duck this one and went for a vertical strike with Fortune. He managed to back up and do some stance with his sword that was blade-down. I thought it was a defensive stance. I charged anyway, but that was the biggest mistake.

At the last second, he spun around and did an upward strike that threw me up in the air. I flew up and he managed to do another three-hundred and sixty degree strike. He hit me with the broad side of his blade, causing me to crash into a wall. The force caused me to drop my weapons when I hit. And when his sword hit me, I felt some ribs break. But that didn't stop me from getting back up.

"Nicholas!" Ryia screamed as she ran towards me.

"Wait!" I shouted back, "Stay back, this is between me and him."

Ryia reluctantly went back to the others. As I got up, I picked up Fame.

"Not this time…" I started to say aiming my pistol sword.

I fired a shot, but he managed to deflect it with his blade. The shot ended up hitting a random building and getting stuck in the wall. As I prepared to do fire another shot, he did the three-hundred and sixty degree strike again. The broad side of the blade not only knocked Fame out of my hade, but broke my hand in the process. I screamed at the agony as I fell to my knees.

The pain was unbearable. But it wasn't gonna stop me either. I picked up Fortune before getting back up. I didn't care if it was my sworn brother, the only way I was gonna stop fighting was if my heart stopped beating. And by the look on his face, I could tell that he could tell that.

"Stay down, I don't wanna hurt you any further!" he said aloud.

"Never!" I shouted, charging at him again.

He waited until the last second before doing the final strike. As soon as I was close enough, he hit me with the pommel of his Zweihänder. The impact caused me to fall backwards to the ground. But with the last of my strength, I tried to lift Fortune again. Jack then did a downward strike on my blade. The force of the blow broke the blade of Fortune. I could not believe that my long sword, the one that served me well ever since I left Sicily was destroyed.

"Its over," Jack said before I lost consciousness.

I awoke three days later in the room of the inn. Ryia was sitting at the side of the bed the whole time. She explained that Jack paid for the extra room usage as well as my doctor bill. When I asked about my swords, she gave me some grim news. Other than Fortune being broken, which I already knew; it turned out that Fame was busted in the strike that broke my right hand. It angered me that my own brother managed to destroy the tools that I had used for the past few years. They were the only companions I had after my horse was shot by pissed off riflemen during my final robbery before I was shanghaied and sent to Maletta.

"Go figure," I said in a mix of sarcasm and depression.

"Jack said that he knew a place that could repair them. He took them there," Ryia said, trying to comfort me.

"Why? They're dead to me now." I replied.

"Nicholas…" she started.

"Ryia, what's the point? I ain't a good swordsman. The only usage I had was the fact I could shoot people back during the war. I'm no hero… just a criminal who shoots people," I explained.

I could tell that she didn't know what to say. All she did was put a hand on my shoulder. As per usual when we make some sort of physical contact, I smiled. Just a touch for her was all the comfort I ever needed. I could never figure out how that worked, but it did.

"So… what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much really. Rock left to go on his own journey. Cassandra has been with Hilde ever since they reunited. Speaking of which, I never got to tell you why me and Meiga were here."

"That's right, why are you two here anyway?" I now asked.

"I'm sure Meiga told you about Priya wanting to re-unite those who fought in the wars. But, there's another reason. Its including the Princess of Wolfkrone," she attempted to explain.

"What?" I asked, now getting interested.

"I don't know the details, Meiga does. I'll go get him," she said before leaving.

After she left, I immediately grabbed my pipe. With the way that things were going, I knew that I was gonna need a smoke. Not too long after I lit my pipe and got my first inhale in, Ryia returned with Meiga.

"You're awake!" Meiga exclaimed.

"Sadly… yes," I sarcastically retorted.

"Sorry, I was hanging out with that guy who claims he's your brother. He's a very cool guy. Too bad he didn't serve in the war…" Meiga trailed off.

"So ya gonna marry him?" I asked out of annoyance.

"That's not funny," Meiga said with some anger.

"Then quit talking about him and tell me the part of why you're in Europe that you failed to mention back at the coliseum, ok? I asked getting to the point.

"Oh, that? There's a reason why Priya is trying to gather the hero's of the Mantis War. You see, she…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"I was told to not tell you, she wanted to do that personally. Sorry," he apologized.

"You mean to tell me that you guys are not allowed to tell me what the fuck is going on!" I said in anger,

"Its not our fault, Nicholas. She told us not to tell," Ryia explained.

"Well… I can't really leave Europe right now. I still have a debt to pay," I reminded them.

"Actually, she's coming too. I talked to her," Meiga explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Turns out that the Princess of Wolfkrone asked her to. The princess and her personal guard are coming too. It's a diplomatic thing," Meiga now said.

"So… who all's coming to Arthias?" I now asked.

"You, me, Ryia of course, Cassandra, the princess, her guard, and Sheamus. That's all I can account for," Meiga finally said.

Well, that was it. The one bright side of my debt, now turned against me. We were leave to the port town the ship was docked the next day. One thing I never thought would happen, I'd return to the land that I tried to escape from. My guess was no matter how fast you try to run, the past catches up to you sooner or later.


End file.
